Without Home
by Matsu Hamisura
Summary: What happens when a Tohru finds a homeless girl on the doorstep? You'll have to read to find out, I suppose. [T just in case. Romance in later chapters!]
1. 1 Look, There's a Hobo on you Porch!

_Hello all. My name is Reno's Girl 365…Okay, that's not really my name, but stick with it anyway! Alright, this is my first fan fiction, so don't be too hard on me. Criticism is welcomed and appreciated, just not flames. Also, the new and totally- of- my- own-creation character is named Kaital; I just thought you should know that her name is pronounced Cay-tall. Anyway, here's what you clicked on this link for, my first story, __Without Home_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Fruits Basket. But I wish I did because I would have Yuki tied up in my basement so no girl could ever look at him again except me! (Yes, I know I'm crazy)_

**CHAPTER 1: "LOOK, THERE'S A HOBO ON YOUR PORCH"**

Kaital looked awful. Her once perfect long red-gold hair lay in knots and all sorts of forest debris had grabbed onto it with spindly arms. Dirt caked to her once porcelain skin, turning it a dingy brown. The only thing that was the same as it was two years ago were her eyes. Her amber-yellow eyes looked out into the vacant maze of trees and rocks that Kaital could see behind her as she looked at her reflection in the lake. "I've really let myself go…" her smooth but weak voice spoke to no one but her reflection.

Cold and hungry. As night came, these feelings that had been with Kaital for a while worsened. Noises of unknown origin came from every angle, making Kaital's heart thump loudly with fear. As the noises worsened, she began to run. Her legs sprinted as fast as her weak body would take her. Could they hear her heart beating faster as she ran? The noises soon died and Kaital collapsed onto the ground. The dark clouds overhead released their weight, letting rain fall to the ground. After lying on the ground for, what seemed like, forever, Kaital felt even colder as her tattered clothes clung to her skin from rain. She had to find shelter. As her thin arms pulled her up into a sitting position, Kaital could see lights of a house in the distance. Kaital didn't care that she had no idea who lived there, shelter was the only thing on her mind.

Her limbs were heavy with her damp clothes when she finally reached the house. The roof hung over the porch of the house, so Kaital took a on the dry porch. Her eyelids were heavy with sleep the second she sat down on the dry wood surface. She felt her back against a wooden wall as she drifted off to sleep.

"Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, anybody, come quick!" The sound of an overreacting teenage girl awoke Kaital from her deep sleep. As she wearily opened her eyes, Kaital saw a long stream of chocolate-brown hair dash off into the house. Kaital thought running, but her legs were still soar from the last run she had. "That's what happens when you run after not eating for days, I supposed." Kaital smiled and laughed slightly at her stupidity.

The smile was still fresh on her face when three boys and the still slightly frantic girl dashed out onto the porch. "Look!" the girl pointed at Kaital as the other boys looked oddly at her. Kaital turned her head to look at the men. One of the boys was certainly not happy to be awake and was slightly drifting back to sleep as he stared bemusedly at her. The other two were fully awake, but just as bemused. "Yes, look, there's a hobo on your porch." Kaital laughed slightly again. She sighed and stood up, winching at the pain in her legs. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." Kaital turned and began to hobble off, clutching her growling stomach.

"Wait, you don't have to go." The girl was clutching her arm. "I'm pretty sure I do, miss." Kaital tried to be polite, even though it wasn't her strong suit. "I'm sorry for waking you up. How about I make you some food to make up for it?" The girl was smiling kindly at her, which was new to Kaital. "Um…I don't want to trek dirt into your house…" Kaital said. "No problem! We'll just clean you up then!" The girl pulled on Kaital's arm slightly forcefully. Not wanting to be rude, or turn down an offer for a meal, Kaital walked sullenly into the house.

_That's where I'll leave it for now. I want to get some reviews before I start the next chapter. Again, comments and criticism is appreciated. Hell, I'll even take idea for the next chapter! But please, please, no flames. Flames burn, both metaphorically and literally! _


	2. 2 I'm a Monster!

_Hi everyone…again…I know I posted a new chapter really fast, but I was overcome by the need to write on! Also, I'm going to be gone for three weeks in the near future, so I won't be able to write more chapters, so I'll write as much as I can now before I leave. Anyway, on with the next chapter!! Read and review pretty please!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. That depresses me slightly, but life goes on…I guess…_

**CHAPTER 2: "I'M A MONSTER!"**

Kaital inspected herself in the mirror. After two hours of scrubbing, brushing, and straight ironing, she looked like her old self. Her hair had grown out to the length of her fingertips, but that was to be expected. Tohru (Kaital had found out her name as she was being forcibly shoved into a shower) had thrown away her tattered clothes and had given her a blue dress that fit her small frame very well. As she walked into the kitchen, Kaital felt out of place. It just dawned on her that she was in a stranger's house, in a stranger's clothes, and totally accepted it like nothing happened. "I am dense…" Kaital commented as she sat down at the table just as Tohru served breakfast. "Hmm?" Tohru said a questioning look upon her slightly-childish face. "Nothing…" Kaital said taking her food.

"So…" a man in a kimono who was sitting next to her began. "What brought you to our porch miss…?" "Kaital." She said before letting out a deep sigh. "I was scared and cold, I suppose. I was attracted to the lights on this house like a moth to flame." "What were you so scared of, nothing really worth worrying about lies in that damn forest." Another boy with orange hair sat across from her, arms folded, a slightly ticked off look upon his face. "I overreact sometimes" Kaital laughed at herself. "Why were you in the forest in the first place?" A boy on the other side of Kaital commented. His eyes were slightly vacant as if he were still dreaming. "I've been wandering for a while…" Kaital began. "I needed to get away from my own town before I was killed…" the last word was an inaudible whisper. "Killed?" the half-asleep boy seemed to be fully awake now. "It's…nothing…really." Kaital's tongue fumbled over her words. She gently touched the back of her neck to feel the scar on the back of her neck. The _x_ shape of the scar could be felt by anyone who touched it. As Kaital's hand rested on the mark, she could hear her family's words, _"Monster!"_ their voices echoed in her mind _"We don't want you anymore! Can't you see that?!"_

A tear slipped slowly down Kaital's cheek. "Are you alright?" Kaital snapped back into reality. Tohru was staring at her with a troubled look on her face. "Fine." Kaital wiped away the small tear. "Is something troubling you?" Kimono Man leaned in closer as if to study her. "You can tell me, you know." Kaital leaned away from him. "No thanks, Kimono Man, I think I'll keep my thoughts to myself." "Kimono Man?" he laughed slightly. "I forgot that we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Shigure Sohma." Shigure pointed to the orange haired boy. "That is Kyo Sohma, and the one next to you is Yuki Sohma." Kaital smiled kindly at all of them. She looked down at her plate, which was now empty. "I should probably leave." Kaital said, standing up. "I don't want to mooch off of your kindness anymore than I already have." Kaital bowed and turned towards the door.

Tohru grabbed her wrist. "You seem to enjoy stopping my departure, Tohru-chan." Kaital mumbled and turned around to face her. "I can't send you back out there to live in the forest again." "Yes, you can." Kaital yanked her hand away. "I don't belong with normal people. I'm a monster! I'll just lose control again and hurt you all!" Kaital stormed off down the hallway and out of the door.

Tohru stood in a daze, not knowing what just happened. "Should we go after her?" Shigure stood next to Tohru, Kyo and Yuki soon joined them. "Yeah, probably." Tohru said after a moment. They all agreed and walked swiftly out of the door to go find Kaital.

_Small cliffy. Most of you are probably thinking, what is Kaital's problem?? Can't she accept people's kindness?? No, she can't, okay. She has a lot of turmoil that will be reveled next chapter! Again, review, review, review!! Hey, this chapter was longer than the last one! YAY!!!_


	3. 3 Her Past, Unwanted

_I got to post this chapter today, so I will. I'm really excited to write it because I love writing the turmoil in my character's lives. That's a little demented, isn't it? Anyways, on with the show!!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Fruits Basket in any way. Because I don't, there is no Yuki in my basement, only laundry, but I digress._

**CHAPTER 5: HER PAST, UNWANTED**

They found Kaital on the shore of a small lake in the forest. As she looked at her reflection in the water, tears slowly dripping down from her red and puffy eyes made ripples in the water's smooth surface. Shigure stepped on a twig, making Kaital's head bolt up to look at them. The second she recognized their faces, her head went back down. "What do you want?" she asked. Even though Kaital was crying, her voice didn't shake or come in gasps; her voice was as smooth as it always was. "We came to see if you were alright." Shigure was the first to talk after the long silence. "Why did you run?" Tohru sat down next to her and put her hand gently on her shoulder. "I already told you, I'm a monster…Unwanted…" The last word caught in Kaital's throat. "Who would tell such a pretty girl such a terrible thing?" Shigure chimed in, a small touch of sadness in his voice. "My parents…They hated me…" 'Parents' was also a hard word for Kaital to say. "Why?" Yuki said, no longer half asleep. "I would have to explain my whole life for you to figure that out." "We have time!" Shigure said cheerfully as he sat down on the forest floor. Yuki and Kyo followed suit. Silence fell for a second as Kaital thought. "So are you going to tell us or not?" Kyo's impatient voice broke the silence. "I was thinking of where to begin…" Kaital said. She thought for a second more and took in a deep breath.

"Well..." Kaital began. "My family consisted of all girls, which displeased my father extremely. When my mother became pregnant with me, my father wanted to make sure that I was a boy. He struck a deal with an alchemist who said he would seal something; he didn't say what, into his unborn child that would insure that the baby was a boy. The alchemist somehow screwed up the whole thing, and when I was born, my father was furious. He bought a gun and shot the alchemist for his wrongdoing.

"As I grew up, it was obvious I was different than the rest of my family. Nothing close to red-gold hair and amber eyes was in anyone in my family! It was also obvious that I was stronger than any girl in my entire house, I also had more stamina. This pleased my father, because he thought the alchemist just gave me the strength of a boy, so I was close enough for him. He was happy for me for a while, until I turned thirteen.

"I was sick all of the thirteenth birthday, I had a terrible fever and I kept babbling on about someone named Furie and that my family should leave. My parents didn't believe a word of my babbling and just kept taking care of me. The next day, my parents awoke to find blood all over the house and my sisters corpses lying in their beds. She was sitting in the living room, my siblings' blood dripping down her arms and onto the floor. My parents were terrified and slowly approached her. She turned my head in there direction as she heard them walking down the hall. When she got control of me, she had turned my eyes blood red. "You should've listened." Her voice was calm but menacing. "Kaital?" I remember my mother calling my name. "She's not here right now." She said, standing up and turning to face them. The blood had dripped off of her arms to reveal black, sharp nails instead of my own. "Who are you?" my father's voice reached my ears, but I couldn't respond. "Furie, the one she warned you about." She smirked and took a hold on both of my parent's throats. "You should've asked that alchemist what he was putting into your child." Without another word, Furie stabbed her claw-like nails into my parents' stomachs. She removed her claws from their bodies and gave control back to me. I sat next to them and cried as I bandaged their wounds. From then on, my parents called me a monster and despised me; they tried to kill me a couple of times. Furie killed them eventually, though…"

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru just stared at her in shock and sadness. Kaital never wanted to tell about her past, but she thought it would get these people to leave her be. "I don't know when she'll take over, that's why I can't be around people. I'm a menace to society." Kaital stood to leave and was surprised that Tohru didn't grab her wrist. Tohru's voice stopped her, though. "I still can't let you go back to living like you were." Tohru was standing now, a determined look upon her face. "I don't want to hurt you…" Kaital said. "You can't be worse than Akito." Kyo commented. "Who?" Kaital questioned. "Never mind that now." Tohru said. "None of us are going to let you go." Kaital scanned their faces, they shared Tohru's determined look. "I'm going to win this, am I?" "Nope." Tohru grabbed her wrist and Kaital gave up and followed them back into the house.

_Alright. I'm not jumping for joy over how this chapter turned out. I want people's comments on this chapter before I do another one. I just want to know if this story is going off well or not. As Miranda Priestly would say, that is all._


	4. 4 High School Hell

_Hello my friends, I have returned from my vacation with many ideas for this fan-fic! I'm so sorry about my long absence, but if I had more time, I would've written this chapter much sooner! I feel so guilty! I figured out how to make the chapters look longer! I feel special! Wasn't that random! I've had a lot of sugar, can't you tell?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, I would have a serious talk with Akito about a certain angst problem that someone has. _

**CHAPTER 4:** **HIGH SCHOOL HELL**

A bright burst of sunlight awoke Kaital the next morning.

Her eyes jolted open to see Tohru opening to curtains.

"Why did you have to do that, Tohru-san?" Kaital whined as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"It's almost time for school, Kaital-chan." Tohru beamed and threw a uniform into Kaital's lap.

"I don't go to school…" Kaital stared at the uniform with distain as she pushed a sheet of her red hair from her face.

"You do now, we signed you up yesterday!" Tohru's ever-optimistic personality annoyed Kaital at points.

"Don't I have to take an entrance exam or something…?" Kaital was still groggy with sleep.

"Nope, the new year just started, so we told the faculty that you were transferring from the school in the next town!" Tohru hugged Kaital, happy for her new schoolmate.

"You were that desperate to get me into high school? How do you even know that I'll pass??"

Kaital was determined to not go to the prison known as Kaibara High School.

"Oh, you'll do fine. Now get dressed so we can go!"

Tohru burst out of the room so Kaital could get ready.

"_Live with them, what could go wrong? They won't make you do anything crazy, it'll be fine. What were we thinking?" _ Kaital thought angrily as she ran a brush through her hair.

Kaital's thoughts were directed at Furie. She didn't like her, but they did talk, not outside of Kaital's mind, though.

"_I don't know why you're blaming me." _ Furie's voice echoed in Kaital's head.

Furie was trying to sound innocent, but it wasn't working.

"_Don't play innocent with me, demon!" _Kaital hissed at the voice.

"_Fine, I'll just be quiet if you don't want to listen to me…" _

Furie sounded hurt, but Kaital didn't care.

"_Fine, go ahead and be quiet, you won't see me complaining." _

Furie huffed quietly at the comment, but held her tongue.

_KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFK_

Kaital's long hair covered most of her uniform, but Shigure still had to make a comment as she came downstairs.

"Kaital, you look nice in your new uniform."

Kaital hit him sharply on the back of his head. "Shut up you perv."

"Why does everyone call me that?" Shigure rubbed the back of his head as he whined.

"Because it's true." Yuki appeared in the hallway behind Kaital.

"Good morning, Kaital-chan, ready for school?" He smiled gently at Kaital.

"About as ready as Kyo-san is." Kyo sat on the couch in his pajamas, intending to skip school that day.

"Don't call me 'san'." Kyo commented from his position on the couch.

Kaital had gotten into the habit of calling everyone in the Sohma house 'san'

"Whatever, Kyo-_san."_ Kaital, with a bagel from the kitchen in her mouth, took great pleasure in annoying Kyo.

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped.

Kaital had to laugh; it was easy to tick Kyo off.

Tohru grabbed Kaital's hand and dragged her out the door just as Kyo attempted to tackle her.

As Kyo lifted his face from the floor, Kaital waved mockingly to him as she walked off.

"Bye, Kyo-san!" she smiled openly and laughed again.

"I told you to stop calling me that, demon!" Kyo yelled angrily after Kaital as she disappeared in the distance.

_KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFK_

Kaital hid behind Tohru and Yuki as they walked through the teenager infested halls of Kaibara High.

Her attempts to be hidden from the public eye were futile, though. She stuck out like a sore thumb.

Boys whispered to each other, as did the girls.

Kaital could hear their conversations, which were very different from each other.

"Who's that hot girl behind Honda and Sohma-san?" Boys.

"Is that her real hair color?" Girls.

"Go ask her out, do it!" Boys

"What's up with her eyes?" both genders asked this question.

Kaital was relieved when they reached the classroom; at least there she could hade behind a book.

But her hopes of hiding were dashed as two girls approached Tohru.

"Uotani-chan, Hana-chan!" Tohru hugged her friends happily.

"Who's this?" The one called Uotani glared at Kaital.

A loud _'thump'_ erupted in the room as Kaital hit her head on her desk.

"Why must I be so noticeable?" Kaital muttered under her breath.

"This is Kaital, she's an exchange student." Tohru put her hand on Kaital's back.

"It's nice to meet you…" Kaital didn't bring her head up from her desk.

Uo was about to tell Kaital to at least look at her when a heard of girls gathered around Yuki's desk, which was next to Kaital's.

"Here we go." Uo rubbed her temples in aggravation.

"Sohma-kun, I missed you over the break." One of the girls cooed.

"I missed you too, Sohma-kun, did you miss me?"

A barrage of questions soon followed.

Kaital, annoyed with the yammering of the fan girls, wormed her way next to Yuki and stated quite loudly:

"I didn't know you had so many adoring fans, Yuki-san."

The girls quickly drew their attention to Kaital.

The apparent leader of the heard of girls stepped from the crowd and got right into Kaital's face.

"You don't have the right to call him Yuki-san, newbie; call him Sohma-san, like the rest of us!"

"I recall you all calling him 'Sohma-kun'." Kaital smirked defiantly.

"Well, we're on more familiar terms with Sohma-kun." The girl retorted, with the same smirk.

"Does he know your name?" Kaital asked. "Because, if he doesn't, I don't think I would call that 'familiar terms'."

"Um…uh…Does he know your name, newbie?" the girl, obviously knowing that Yuki didn't know her name, tried to cover it up with another question.

"As a matter of fact, he does; and it's not newbie, if that's what you were thinking."

The girl turned to ask Yuki if the statement was true, but Kaital quickly stopped her.

"He's not part of this conversation." Kaital glared, her amber eyes looked menacing, as if they were on fire.

The bell rang not a second later, causing everyone to take their seats as the teacher walked in.

"I'm sorry about that, I got carried away…" Kaital apologized to Yuki quietly.

"**Before we begin today's lesson, we have a new student."**

Kaital sighed and stood up, knowing that she would have to anyway.

"**Hamisura-chan, would you please introduce yourself to the class?"**

"_They gave me a fake last name, great."_ Kaital let out a bigger sigh and walked to the front of the class.

The whispers began again.

Kaital, with her hawk-like hearing that she got from Furie, could hear almost everything that they were saying.

The noise was giving her a headache.

"Let me answer your questions and rumors that you are starting."

Every eye then turned onto Kaital.

Kaital took in a deep breath and began.

"My name is Kaital, not 'newbie'"

Kaital glared at the leader of the fan girls, who shrunk into her seat.

"Yes, I did live in a tree at one time.

Yes, my parents hated me and thought I was strange, but no, they didn't send me to the circus.

No, I am not a fire spirit sent here to burn down your homes.

Yes, this is my real hair color.

No, I don't wear colored contacts.

Any other questions?"

Silence greeted Kaital.

"Good, now stop your loud whispering."

Kaital looked at the teacher, who looked flabbergasted.

"Did I leave anything out, sensei?"

"**Just a few: Where are you from, where do you live now, and how many people are in your family?"**

Kaital sighed again, these people were trying her patience.

"I can't remember where I am from originally, where I live now is none of your business, and everyone in my family was killed."

Jaws dropped at the final comment and Kaital realized that she had said the wrong thing.

She also realized that she had to make up a story to explain their deaths now.

"I was over at a friend's house." She began in a monotone voice

"In the middle of the night, our neighbor broke down the door with a gun in his hand.

He was intoxicated and began to wave the gun around wildly and threatened to shoot my family.

When I got home, the police were there. They told me that my father and mother had tried to save my two sisters by putting themselves before the drunkard.

He shot both of them and then my sisters."

Kaital sat back down and Uotani turned to look at her.

"You sure know how to make a first impression…" Uo laughed awkwardly.

"I suppose I do." Kaital said, turning her attention to the teacher.

_Alright, that was a long chapter…_

_Now, I need your help! I can't decide if I should make this a KaitalxYuki story or a KaitalxKyo story! I would like a little advice. Please message me with your idea and a reason why. Please don't say "Kaital should end up with because he's cool." I want a solid reason or no reason at all. Thank you for your time…PLEASE REVIEW!!! _


	5. 5 Noise, Bunnies, and Discoveries

_Hello again my reviewers! I have another urge to write, so here's another chapter for you! I have nothing else to say…Except this, Furie's text has been changed to __**this style**__ because __this text__ wouldn't show up when I first put up the chapter._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, I would have a bunny buddy named Momiji. _

**CHAPTER 5: NOISE, BUNNIES, AND DISCOVERIES**

Lunch, a small time in the day where you could talk openly with your other students without getting yelled at by a lecturing teacher.

Every student took this chance to talk very loudly, to Kaital's great displeasure.

The loud whispering of the classroom was nothing compared to thousands of teenagers talking.

After about fifteen minutes, Kaital has had enough of the noise.

"Damn my sensitive hearing!"

Kaital banged her fists on the lunch table, making a small dent in the table.

Yuki, Tohru, Hanajima, and Uo all stared at Kaital.

"So…loud…"

Kaital whined as she put her head on the table and covered her ears.

"What's wrong with her?"

Uo looked over at Tohru, who also had no idea what was going on.

"Tohru-chan! Guten tag!"

The group's thoughts were scrambled as a loud yell cut through the air.

Kaital flinched at the yell, which seeped its way through her hands and reached her ears.

A blonde haired boy ran over to the table with a white haired boy behind him.

"Momiji-kun, Haru-san!"

Tohru smiled as her friends approached.

Momiji went to hug Tohru, but Yuki stopped him half way.

"Think of where we are, Momiji."

Yuki sighed and continued eating his lunch.

"What's wrong with her?"

Haru pointed at Kaital, who was now banging her head on the table, making the dent bigger.

Kaital raised her head, a small dot of blood on her forehead.

"Nani?"

Kaital looked down at the dent in the table.

"Heh, heh…Sorry about that…"

Kaital rubbed the blood off of her forehead and smiled at the two boys.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Are you sure that you are okay, Kaital?"

Tohru looked worried, but Kaital smiled at her.

"I'm fine."

"What's with her eyes?"

Haru looked at Kaital quizzically.

Kaital, who was getting sick of that question, retorted.

"What's with your hair?"

"I should be asking the same thing!"

Haru snapped back.

"At least my hair is a remotely normal color!"

Kaital found Haru as fun to annoy as Kyo.

"No it's not!"

Haru was getting really angry now.

"It looks like your head is on fire!"

Kaital just scoffed at Haru and folded her arms.

"So now you're gonna ignore me?!"

Kaital rubbed her temples and stood up.

"I'm going to take a walk."

She stated simply and walked away from the group and the flock of eating and talking teenagers at the lunch area.

"School is giving me a headache…"

Kaital muttered bitterly as she walked to the front of the school and sat on the steps that lead to the main doors.

Momiji, wanting to get to know this new girl, ran after her and took a seat next to Kaital on the stairs.

"Guten tag!"

Momiji said happily.

"Hello."

Kaital said, still rubbing her temples as if it would help her headache go away.

"How do you know Tohru-chan and-chan and Yuki?"

"I live with them, why?"

Kaital stopped rubbing her forehead and turned her attention onto the ever-happy blonde boy.

"Oh…"

Momiji seemed to think for a second, a small frown on his face, but his smile soon snapped back onto his child-like face.

"You must be the girl from the forest that Shigure told us about yesterday!"

"I am…how do you know Shigure?"

"I'm a Sohma too."

Momiji paused to think again, and Kaital sighed slightly.

"_How do they find me?"_

She asked Furie

"_**How does who find you?"**_

She obviously wasn't paying attention to the overly-happy child in front of her.

"_The happy people, how do they find me?"_

"_**Why wouldn't you like happy people, they're better me."**_

"_You're right, anyone's better than you."_

"_**You weren't supposed to agree with me!"**_

Furie whined, obviously hurt by the statement.

"_Some vicious demon you are."_

Kaital sighed again.

"_**I have my moments"**_

"Kaital-chan, did you here me?"

Kaital's attention was drawn back to Momiji.

"Hmm…?"  
Kaital didn't want to say that she wasn't paying attention, but her face showed it.

"Can I hug you?"

Momiji stated his question again.

Not waiting for his question to be answered, Momiji wrapped his arms around Kaital.

In a small _poof_ and a puff of smoke, Momiji was replaced with a bunny.

In that moment, Yuki and Hatsuharu came walking around the corner to check on Kaital.

(Well, Haru didn't care much about Kaital, but he was sure that she would've killed Momiji by now, so Haru was really checking up on Momiji.)

Anyway, when the two boys saw the bunny on the steps, Haru slapped his forehead.

"Momiji, she may have been living with them, but she didn't know yet!"

"She didn't tell me that!"

Momiji whined and his ears slopped down sadly.

"You didn't give me time to answer your question!"

Kaital was still in shock that a boy just turned into a bunny.

"Yuki, why is he a bunny?!"  
Kaital now turned her confusion onto Yuki.

"It's a long story."

Yuki sighed.

"Keep your back turned to Momiji."

"Why should I d-"

Another _poof_ noise and another puff of smoke greeted Kaital.

"Just keep turned around."

Yuki wasn't in the mood to give the long explanation that these questions were going to need.

After Momiji changed back into his uniform, the small group walked back to the lunch table with a still bewildered Kaital in tow.

Kaital sat back at her spot at the table and put her head (gently this time) onto the table's surface.

"I'm so confused…"

She muttered as she stared into her lap.

"What happened?"

Tohru whispered to Yuki, who quickly returned to his lunch.

"She…found out…"

Yuki said as Tohru sighed.

She looked over at Haru, who was now scolding a very sad looking Momiji about how he shouldn't hug people in public.

Tohru turned her attention back to Kaital, who was now singing quietly.

"Some say  
its all fate  
but I say we control our lives  
and if my destiny should out best me then that's fine.  
I make believe thrill and apathy co-exist in me fairly equally  
the truth is doubts are all I've got to call mine."

Tohru tapped Kaital on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

She asked as Kaital lifted her head.

"Relieving stress…"

She said with a sigh.

"I normally don't like to sing in public, but I'm making an exception…"

"You have a pretty singing voice."

Momiji said as he sat down next to Kaital.

"Thank you…"

Kaital placed her head back onto the table.

"_School is a confusing place…"_

"_**But you have to admit, it's entertaining"**_

Furie giggled.

"_Yeah…"_

Kaital sighed and waited for the school bell to ring.

_That is where I will leave this chapter! I don't know what possessed me to make Momiji be the one to revile the curse to Kaital, but that's how it came out. I originally was going to have Shigure do it…but I figured that would be…odd… _


	6. 6 Time

_I have been crying more than I should be this early in the morning. The stories that I read are sad…but they are still good…Jebus, I need to get over my crying-over-Gaara fit and get writing! Thanks so much for the reviews! I have a cookie! I loves cookies!_

_**Disclaimer: **__sniff I don't own Fruits Basket, which could send me into another crying fit…sniff_

**CHAPTER 6: TIME**

Night fell on the Sohma house, and everyone was pleasantly dreaming.

Everyone except Kaital, that is.

She felt uncomfortably warm, even thought there were no blankets on her.

Kaital opened her eyes to look at the clock on Tohru's bedroom wall, hoping that some time had passed.

9:15, about ten minutes since she had last checked the clock.

She stood from her bed and went into the kitchen to get some ice.

As Kaital flipped on the light, she noticed that her nails were turning black and growing sharper by the second.

Kaital ran outside to check the moon.

"Please don't let it be the new moon!"

Kaital muttered to herself as she checked all of the windows in the house to see if the moon was visible, it wasn't.

"Damn it all!"

Everyone had already been awoken by Kaital's mad rampage to every window in the house, so her yelling didn't wake anyone.

"Kaital-san, what's wrong?"

Kaital was opening the door to go outside when Tohru's voice reached her.

Kaital turned sharply around, her long hair flying in all directions.

"Listen, Tohru-san."

Kaital said, gripping the girl's shoulders.

"No one is to let me in the house, okay?"

Tohru looked puzzled at her new friend's request.

"Why?"

Kaital sighed, she didn't have time to answer, but she had to.

"Tonight is the new moon,"

Kaital explained

"The new moon is when Furie has the most power and can take over me very easily, which is what she is doing right now."

Kaital's ever-sharpening nails were starting to dig into Tohru's shoulders

"She has this power boost all day, and I would've noticed if she took over at school, so she is taking over now. Until midnight, when she looses a good deal of this power, you don't let me in the house, alright?"

Tohru nodded and ran off to tell the others what to do.

Kaital stepped out the door and locked it, throwing the key into the forest, they had spare keys inside.

Kaital sighed as she sat down on the porch; it was only a matter of time now.

She closed her eyes and could feel herself becoming lost in herself as Furie took over.

Furie's blood-red eyes opened and she stretched her arms as she breathed fresh air for the first time in quite a while.

This was going to be a fun night indeed.

Furie wandered around the house for a bit, noticing that all of the doors and windows had been locked, thanks to her other half's warning.

Furie loved a challenge, though.

She laughed slightly as she peered in a window to the residence of the house sitting in a circle in the main room, waiting for her.

She smiled and punched through the thin glass window and crawled through.

Cuts and shards of glass graced her arm, but this wasn't her real body, so Furie didn't care.

Furie took a look at the clock as she touched her feet lightly on the ground.

10:15, it had taken her a while to get control this time.

Furie had a little less than two hours to kill these people, which is more than what she needed.

As she turned to enter the main room of the house, her progress was stopped by Yuki and Kyo.

Furie laughed and threw a punch at Yuki, who was closer.

The punch made contact, but was softer than she would've wanted it to be.

Something was holding her back.

"_**Why are you fighting, Kaital?"**_

Furie asked, figuring out what was going on as she threw another punch at Yuki, who was against the wall.

"_I won't let you kill them!"_

Kaital screamed from deep inside of herself, where Furie put her when she took over.

"_**Why, because they're your 'friends'? They won't be for much longer, after this is over, they won't want anything to do with you. You're a monster, remember?"**_

"_They're different…they'll understand…"_

Cuts were now placed on Yuki and Kyo's faces as Furie continued to fight as they talked.

This fight was taking longer than Furie had expected, it was almost 11:00 now.

"_**Why would they understand? You're trying to kill them!"**_

"_No, I'm not, you are!"_

"_**Close enough!"**_

A tear dripped down Furie's face, Kaital was breaking through…but how?

Furie wiped away the tear and slashed at Yuki and Kyo, placing cut across both of their chests.

"I'm sorry…"

Kaital voice came from Furie's lips.

Furie stopped fighting the two boys and clenched her head.

"_Shut up, you wretched girl!"_

Furie hissed angrily.

Yuki and Kyo looked at Furie, obviously confused by the situation.

"I'm sorry…Yuki…Kyo…sorry…"

How was she winning? How was Kaital breaking through?

11:30 the clock read, but Kaital was taking back control earlier than expected.

Furie tried to throw another punch, but Kaital stopped her.

Kaital had won.

Furie fell over onto the floor at the boy's feet as a tired Kaital regained control.

Her nails returned to normal, her eyes were amber again.

Kaital weakly tried to push herself up from the ground, but failed.

All of her energy was put into stopping Furie.

Kaital winced in pain, her arm was bleeding badly.

Yuki and Kyo helped Kaital stand and helped her into the main room where Tohru and Shigure were waiting and set Kaital on the couch.

Tohru had some bandages in her hand and began wrapping up Kaital's are and Shigure tended to Yuki and Kyo's various wounds.

Kaital said nothing as Tohru removed the glass from her arm and wrapped it in bandages.

"Is everyone…okay?"

Tohru had risen to return to her room when Kaital spoke.

"Yeah, Yuki and Kyo had just a few minor injuries, they're fine."

Kaital smiled at this.

She turned to look at the clock again

12:01, it said, though that time meant nothing to her now.

"I must be…a burden…on you…"

Kaital said weakly, trying to stay awake.

"Defiantly not, you can't help anything that Furie does."

Tohru smiled at Kaital.

Kaital sighed.

"I can help it…I'm just weak against her…"

Tohru frowned slightly.

"Don't blame yourself, she had a power boost tonight, remember?"

Kaital smiled weakly.

"She did…I stopped her, though…"

Tohru smiled again, glad that she had cheered her friend up even the slightest bit.

"Thank you…Tohru-san…"

Kaital's tiny smile faded as weakness and sleep washed over her.

_I think this chapter went…okay…the time seemed a little rushed to me. What are you're opinions? I would like to know! Please review…please! I stopped crying, by the way!_


	7. 7 Scars

_Hello again! I just got back from Denver and reading the 4__th__ Fruits Basket and am now brimming with ideas! Ayame was a big inspiration for me, so he will be in this chapter. Also, I would like to mention that Kaital has been wearing long sleeve shirts this entire time…I forgot to mention that earlier, she even wears the winter school uniform. The reason for this will be reviled this chapter. On another note, I am starting to tie Kaital into the main story, starting with chapter 21 in book 4. Now I'm done…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Fruits Basket, if I did, I would support Momiji wearing the girl's uniform by wearing the boy's uniform. I have no idea how that would help, but it seems like a good idea…_

_**CHAPTER 7: SCARS**_

The next morning, Shigure called Hatori to come and check on everyone's injuries from the night before.

Hatori visited Kaital first. She seemed to have sustained the most painful injury.

"Why did you do this?"

Hatori asked as he began picking smaller shards of glass out of her arm that Tohru missed.

"I had no say in the matter…"

Kaital winced as another shard was removed.

Hatori paused and looked up at her for a moment before continuing.

"You must be the demon girl that Shigure told us about."

"And you must be another Sohma. It's nice to meet you."

Kaital smiled through another wince.

Hatori bandaged Kaital's arm, check on Yuki and Kyo, and left without another word.

"He seems very serious…"

Kaital commented to Shigure after Hatori left.

"Haa-san has been that way for a while…"

Shigure commented as he tapped on a piece of blank paper.

Kaital looked at the blank piece of paper.

"I pity your editor, Shigure-san"

"I think she pities herself as well."

Shigure laughed.

_KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF_

"_Skin him. Now. Barbeque the bastard."_

Kaital could hear and feel Yuki's anger from the kitchen.

Yuki and Tohru had just return for some little venture, and during that time Kaital had changed into a tank top and some jeans.

Kaital had run out of any other long sleeved shirt in her possession, so she had to make due.

Kaital still felt guilty about the night before, so she had taken the liberty of making lunch for the group.

"One…two…three…four…five…?"

Kaital counted the number of different voices coming from the room next to her.

She wasn't very surprised to hear a new voice; Sohmas seemed to be coming out of the woodwork the pasted few days.

Kaital paid little attention to the conversation while she was cooking, though she could hear a lot of yelling…

_KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF_

"_And hurry up and honor me with lunch"_

As if on cue, Kaital sprang from the kitchen with six trays of food balancing on her uninjured hand.

"Taken care of, think of it as my 'Gomen nasai.'"

Kaital smiled and started handing out the food.

"Kaital-chan, you didn't have to do all this…"

Tohru, who normally took care of the food, was shocked that Kaital had been cooking all the time that she was gone.

"Who might this be?"

The stranger smiled at Kaital as she put a plate of food in front of him.

"Kaital, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The stranger stared at Kaital's arm, which was decorated with many jagged scars.

"Oh…"

Kaital blushed as she pulled her arm back.

"My name is Ayame; I'm Yuki's older brother."

"What did he do?"

Yuki glared at Ayame.

"I'll explain in a moment…"

Kaital sighed and sat down at the back of the room.

Yuki and Kyo both turned around the second she sat and asked sharply.

"What happened?"

"He just saw my scars, is all…"

Kaital held out her un-bandaged are to both of them.

"Scars?"

Now everyone's attention was on Kaital.

"I have them all over, except on my legs and face."

"What are they from?"

Ayame chirped; he was the farthest away from Kaital.

"Whips mostly."

Kaital could feel the air get heavy as everyone stiffened.

"After I killed my sisters, my father gave me these scars."

The air got heavier.

"It's not a problem, though."

The atmosphere lightened a bit, and Ayame went on talking.

Kaital seemed a little distant, though; her body was stiff and she stared at her scars.

"Kaital-chan, are you alright?"

Ayame gave her an over-dramatic smile and Kaital laughed.

"Yes, I'm fine."

After everyone finished their meals, Ayame rose and turned to Shigure.

"Gure-san, where may I sleep tonight?"

Kaital laughed at his forwardness.

Everyone in her family was so indirect when they talked to each other; hearing someone be so forward with what they were saying was funny to her

_KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF_

The moon rose and Kaital couldn't sleep, so she stared at the stars from the porch

After a few minutes, Kaital heard footsteps inside of the house.

Kaital turned to see Yuki standing in the doorway.

"Yuki-san, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No, you didn't"

"You can't sleep either, huh?"

Kaital sighed and Yuki sat next to her.

"Your scars…really don't bother you?"

Yuki was looking at Kaital's arms.

"When I got them, it bothered me. Now they don't."

Silence fell over the two until Kaital spoke a few minutes later.

"I didn't get these scars all at the same time, though."

Kaital sighed and Yuki froze.

"My father took his anguish of losing his two daughters out on me…But I thought I deserved it though…For being a monster."

Sadness worked its way into Yuki's eyes.

"I was surprised when you didn't ask me to leave…I thought you would…At least…that's what she said…"

"Furie?"

"Yes…she said that you would hate me for hurting you all."

"You can't help it."

Kaital smiled at Yuki.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For…not reacting the way my parent's did…"

With that, Kaital rose.

"Goodnight, Yuki-san."

"Goodnight…"

Kaital went inside, but Yuki stayed on the porch for a while longer, thinking of what Kaital had said.

_W00t! This chapter is done! I can't wait to read those review that you guys send me!_


	8. Can Demons Cry?

_I am so sorry about the wait, all. I was just hit in the back of the head with a writer's block mallet. So I hope that this chapter will be worth the wait. I've been sitting on this idea for a while, hope it turns out well._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Fruits Basket. I wish I did, because then I'd have a cute little Kisa to hug!_

**CHAPTER 8: "CAN DEMONS CRY?"**

Kaital awoke later than usual due to her late night star gazing. She looked on the calendar in the kitchen as she went to make herself a late breakfast.

'September, 13th' the date read.

"Great…"

Kaital muttered quietly.

"At least we don't have school today."

"What's the matter, Kaital-kun?"

Ayame silently into the kitchen at that moment, a slightly worried frown on his face.

"It's nothing; I just forgot what day it was."

Kaital lied as best she could as she worked her way around Ayame, who was blocking the doorway.

Kaital quickly ate the eggs that she had made and disappeared into her room to find something to wear.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

Kaital emerged from her room a good while later wearing a simple, long sleeved, black dress that went down to her ankles. She had pulled her red-gold hair into a bun and tied black ribbons around her neck and wrists. She held a teddy bear and black sandals in her hands.

"Who died?"

Kyo commented; eyeing Kaital's all black out fit.

"I'm going out. I'll be back by sundown."

Kaital said, purposely ignoring Kyo as she slipped on her sandals and walked out the door.

"What do you think she meant by 'going out'?"

Shigure said, hovering over a piece of paper with a few scribbles on it.

"Shut up, Shigure."

Kyo and Yuki muttered.

"She seemed bothered by something this morning…"

Ayame said, a finger tapping his chin lightly.

"We should go follow her!"

Ayame said, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I don't know, wouldn't that be an invasion of Kaital-chan's privacy?"

Tohru said, sounding skeptical.

"I think we should, if something is bothering Kaital-kun, we should go find out what it is."

Shigure agreed with Ayame, who was already half way out the door.

"It's decided, then, let's go!"

Ayame chirped happily, stepping outside onto the porch.

Shigure and a doubtful looking Kyo and Yuki followed behind Ayame. Tohru was the last to leave.

"I still don't like this…"

Tohru said with a sigh.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

The cemetery held the sadness that Kaital was feeling as she approached the gates, the small teddy bear clutched tightly in her hands.

As she walked through the rows of graves, Kaital's sadness mounted as she saw the four graves.

She ran her hands over the cold headstones as she read the inscriptions.

"_Sabrina, age 14, beloved sister and daughter"_

"_Helena, age 16, the strongest of them all"_

"_Rosemary, age 42, a great mother and caregiver"_

"_Edward, age 44, beloved father and strong leader"_

Kaital scowled as she read her father's headstone.

"Beloved father."

She scoffed and kicked her father's headstone, pieces of stone breaking off.

She sighed and turned to her sisters' graves.

"I thought you'd like to have this…"

She said, kneeling down and placing the teddy bear in-between the two graves.

"You both gave it to me for my fifth birthday, remember?"

She said with a sad smile, tears rolling down her cheeks as she began to sob.

KFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKFKF

"That makes sense, that's why she was wearing black."

Kyo comment quietly from behind a tree on the far end of the cemetery where he and the others were stationed.

"I can't hear what she's saying."

Ayame whined quietly.

"Don't complain nii-san, we aren't even supposed to be here right..."

Yuki's words were cut off as the sound of something breaking cut through the quiet air of the cemetery.

The group turned to look at where Kaital was just in time to see the shards of rock fly behind her.

"Wow…She's pissed…"

Shigure mumbled.

The air went quiet for a moment then the sound of Kaital sobbing reached their ears.

"She's…crying? Can demons cry?"

Kyo muttered quietly.

Yuki slapped Kyo on the back of the head.

"Of course Kaital can cry, she is mostly human, stupid cat."

"Don't call me stupid, damn rat!"

Kyo said bitterly.

"Who's there?"

Kaital turned around to where her ears heard voices coming from.

"Look what you did now, you stupid cat, you gave us away!"

Yuki hissed quietly.

"I did not! It's not my fault that the demon girl has hawk-like hearing!"

Kyo yelled.

"Shush, Kyo!"

Ayame hissed at Kyo as well.

"Kyo, Yuki, Ayame?"

Kaital asked, identifying the voices she heard.

Kaital quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked towards the trees that the group was hiding behind.

"I told you we shouldn't have spied on poor Kaital-kun, Ayame."

Shigure whined quietly.

"You were the first to agree with him…"

Yuki and Kyo said with an aggravated sigh.

"What are you doing here?"

Kaital said angrily, her brow furrowed.

"Well…you see…"

Ayame said slowly, trying to think of something to say.

"We were worried about you, so we came after you to see if you were alright…"

Ayame smiled cheerfully.

"Oh…Well…I guess that's okay…"

Kaital said, with a bright smile.

"I'll be done here in a moment, and then we can go home."

Kaital walked back to her family's graves, the shattering sound from before returned and more rock shards flew.

"Alright,"

Kaital said with a smile.

"We can go now."

_Alright, this chapter is done! Please review! Again, I am uber sorry for the wait!!_


	9. A note to fans

Fans! Don't think I have abandoned you! My inspiration just took a little cruise to the Bahamas for a while, is all. I am now re-writing many of my stories, starting with "Black Angel", my Death Note fic.

If you are not a fan of Death Note or that particular fiction, please be patient. I shall be making new versions of this story and others (excluding my Fruits Basket ones, my inspiration for that was probably killed on vacation) will be remade very soon, I promise you.

Thank you for bering with my slowness.

Much love, fans

Matsu 


End file.
